The Burger King Kids Club Gang and The Honbatz
The Burger King Kids Club was a group of cartoon kids that appeared from 1989-1999 in children's advertisements for Burger King and also Burger King called their kids meals "Kids Club Meal". The kids' names were Kid Vid, I/Q, Lingo, Jaws, Snaps, Wheels, Jazz, and Boomer. They also had a dog named J.D. 'Kids Club' In 1989, Burger King re-launched its children's meal program as the Burger King Kids Club meal in the US and in New Zealand. The Burger King Kids Club Gang, a multi-ethnic group of fictional characters, were created to promote the Burger King Kids Club meal by providing a group of stylized characters. The members of the gang were: *'Kid Vid', a blond Caucasian male who loved video games and technology; he was the leader of the group. *'Boomer', a sports loving Caucasian tomboy with red hair tied into a ponytail. *'I.Q.', a male Caucasian nerd with ginger hair and freckles who wore red glasses, a green lab coat, and a pocket protector. *'Jaws', a tall African-American male with an insatiable appetite. *'J.D.', a dog and the group's mascot. *'Lingo', a multi-lingual, Hispanic male who liked art and carried an easel. *'Snaps', a blonde Caucasian female who always carried her camera. *'Wheels', a Caucasian paraplegic male in a wheelchair. In the early 2000s a new female character was added to the group: *'Jazz', an Asian girl who loved music and wore a beret. In their birthday month, Burger King "Kids Club" members receive an annual mailing that contains games, product information, and a coupon for a free Kids' Meal. Although the BK Kids' Club Gang promotion has been discontinued in the US, the club continues to operate and is the largest club of its kind in North America.The characters can still be seen on playground signs and decorations in some locations. 'Honbatz' In 2005, the Kids Club Gang was replaced by the Honbatz characters with a group of characters designed to appeal to the preteen market. Each Honbatz has a distinct personality: the class clown, the brain or the rebel. They have appeared in numerous advertisements and are still used in some European markets and New Zealand. The Honbatz characters are: *'Mixmax', a punk who likes showing off; *'Thisorthat', a green monster that likes to eat everything but cannot decide where to start; *'Bonny', a studious character and the only female in the group; *'Chomp', a large, intimidating, Honbatz who is really a big softie that wants to fit in; *'the Eeeps', a group of small, red, ketchup-craving creatures. Gallery The Burger King Kids Club Gang and The Honbatz.png Category:Characters Category:Allies Category:Dogs Category:Mario's allies Category:Trimaxian Crew Allies Category:HEROES Category:Non-Disney crossovers Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Non-Disney heroes Category:Non-Disney heroines Category:Non-Disney sidekicks Category:HEROINES Category:SIDEKICKS Category:Females Category:Males Category:Shell Lodge Squad Members Category:Humans Category:Pure of Heart Category:Rescuers Category:Life Savers Category:Leaders Category:O.W.C.A Strike Team Members Category:Sega Unit Patrol Squad 1 Team Members Category:Characters that appear in Kingdom Hearts Category:Characters that appear in Super Smash Bros. Category:Deuteragonist Category:Loyal Hearted Category:Revived characters Category:Kids Category:Children Category:Cute Kids Category:Boys Category:Boyfriends Category:Tomboys Category:Handsome Boys Category:Girls Category:Pretty Girls Category:Girly Girls Category:Girlfriends Category:Girls with a beautiful voice Category:Orphans Category:Girly heroines Category:Female Characters Category:Female Heroes Category:Female Style Category:Male Characters Category:Brothers Category:Sisters Category:Younger Sisters Category:Stepsisters Category:Young Characters Category:Jeffrey's Allies Category:Legendary creatures Category:Sons Category:Burger King Category:Fast food characters Category:Blake Foster's Adventures allies